Dores Tangiveis
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: Uma pequena Morgana... divide Dez anos depois a imensa falta que sente de sua mãe... Um pequeno fragmento de um coração... [fic ciclo secretus]


**Dores Tangíveis.**

Morgana sentou-se em frente a uma imensa janela em seu quarto que tinha uma vista privilegiada do jardim, lá a neve reinava no gramado apesar dos raios de sol brigarem no céu contra as nuvens.

Seu coração estava pesado, então ela olhou para um pergaminho e para sua pena, sentindo então o medo ceder o lugar à coragem ela começou a escrever, uma carta que sempre quisera escrever, mas que sempre temera escrever...

Ela temia que quando escrevesse sua dor ela conseguisse aumentar ainda mais e temia não suportar tal dor...

_**Mamãe...**_

_**Ontem fez dez anos de paz...**_

_**Dez anos que Lord Voldemort foi banido totalmente deste mundo, sua alma estilhaçada e presa em milhares de corações, puros e nobres...**_

_**Dez anos...**_

_**Dez anos que você se foi, e que permanece adormecida em sua esquife de cristal...**_

_**Dez anos depois e eu ainda sinto saudades...**_

_**Saudades tão imensas quanto são incertas.**_

_**Eu gostaria de lhe escrever que sinto falta do som de seu sorriso e de como seus cabelos eram brilhantes...**_

_**Mas eu sei que você sorria levemente e tinha uma risada forte e sonora, apenas porque as pessoas sempre me contam isso...**_

_**Sei que seus cabelos eram dessa cor incomum e forte como os meus, pois eu vejo nas fotografias...**_

_**Eu gostaria de saber mais sobre o que eu sinto falta... Porém eu jamais saberei não é...**_

Morgana ergueu os olhos do pergaminho, as vistas embaçadas e lutou para controlar as lágrimas que venciam sua luta contra ela e começavam a molhar sua face. Mesmo assim agora que havia começado nada faria Morgana desistir daquela conversa com sua mãe.

_**Não há como voltar no tempo e alterar o modo como as coisas aconteceram.**_

_**Essa é uma das únicas regras do mundo mágico que eu não entendo, mas aceito.**_

_**Hoje está nevando, e eu estou aqui olhando pela janela enquanto escrevo neste pergaminho, durante anos eu quis escrever, quis dividir coisas com você, lhe mostrar como eu sou, mas era sempre tão doloroso pensar sobre isso que eu tinha medo...**_

_**E nunca escrevia.**_

_**Mas hoje é diferente, estamos aqui na antiga Mansão Snape.**_

_**Nós não ficamos aqui nesta data, mas este ano acabamos por ficar...**_

_**Estou em meu quarto sozinha.**_

_**E estou com meu coração em pedaços, pois eu queria me lembrar de você.**_

_**Eu me sinto no fundo uma traidora.**_

Ela olhou para o jardim novamente, lá ela viu os cabelos vermelhos fogo de Caleb e os negros de seus amigos. Ela logo desviou o olhar ao perceber que não somente Caleb olhava na direção de sua janela.

_**Talvez você não esteja entendendo o que eu lhe escrevo, mas tentarei lhe contar um pouco de minha dor.**_

Morgana parou novamente de escrever e pensou em todos os sentimentos que estavam fervilhando dentro dela...

_**Hoje eu acordei muito cedo, o sol ainda nem tinha saído e ventava tão forte que mesmo protegida pelos milhares de feitiços aquecedores que tem aqui eu sentia frio.**_

_**E foi quando eu notei que o frio maior vinha de dentro de mim, e a data me atingiu com força total, não que normalmente eu não sinta sua falta, mas em certos dias ela se torna mais tangível, em dias como hoje.**_

_**Então eu fui até sua esquife, a sua bela esquife de cristal que esta repousando eternamente no jardim de inverno desta mansão.**_

_**Eu queria lhe ver, mas quando abri lentamente a porta do jardim me senti de repente frágil...**_

_**Papai estava lá, sentado ao seu lado, os cabelos longos caindo pelo rosto que estava extremamente pálido.**_

_**Eu apenas após algum tempo consegui me forçar a me esconder, eu sei que eu não deveria me esconder de papai, mas você deve me entender, em todas as vezes em que estivemos aqui, por uma temporada ou por qualquer outro motivo, eu nunca o vi naquele jardim.**_

_**E também não me lembro de vê-lo chorar como ele estava chorando naquele momento.**_

Morgana deu um sorriso fraco, ao se lembrar de como o sorriso de seu pai era capaz de iluminar o mundo inteiro.

_**Papai às vezes chora mais normalmente de tanto rir, ou de felicidade...**_

_**Normalmente ele chora após brigar com Hermione... São as únicas lágrimas tristes que eu já o vi derramar...**_

_**Mas esta manhã ele estava chorando, e era um choro sentido e aquelas lágrimas me atingiram com tanta força que senti meu corpo fraquejar.**_

_**Eu quis ir até ele, quis o consolar, porém não o fiz, eu não consegui me mexer...**_

_**E quando eu voltei a me controlar, eu entendi que aquele era um momento dele com você.**_

_**E eu apenas fiquei ali, escondida atrás de uma pilastra.**_

_**Então o sol nasceu e ele se foi, passou por mim, e não me viu seus olhos estavam sem o brilho habitual...**_

_**E eu fui me sentar no mesmo lugar que ele ocupara.**_

_**Fiquei ali sentada até sentir dormência e minha pele ficar de uma tonalidade quase azul de tanto frio...**_

_**Fiquei ali até ouvir a voz de Caleb. **_

_**E foi ele que me tirou dali.**_

_**Ele não disse nenhuma palavra, enquanto me acompanhava até o meu quarto e quando ele pediu uma enorme caneca de chocolate quente e me obrigou a tomar, eu me senti aquecida novamente e o chocolate não tinha nada a ver com o calor que me aqueceu.**_

_**Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo até Donker entrar, eu quase não ouvi o que o nosso elfo disse, mas entendi que o café da manhã estava na mesa nos esperando.**_

Morgana olhou novamente para o jardim...

_**Descemos juntos e tomamos o café da manhã juntos e sozinhos.**_

_**Eu me recordo de Donker dizer algo sobre papai estar no laboratório trabalhando e de Hermione estar ainda deitada.**_

_**Eu olhei nos olhos de Caleb e vi tantas emoções naquele olhar e nos entendemos sem usarmos palavras.**_

_**Eu sei que ele sente o mesmo que eu... Ou até sofra mais...**_

_**Eu ainda tenho mais vestígios de sua presença ao meu lado do que ele tem do pai dele.**_

_**É apenas absurdamente doloroso...**_

_**Às vezes eu gostaria de ser a maior maga do mundo apenas para descobrir a maneira de tirar aquele brilho triste que se esconde o tempo todo nos olhos azuis dele, de tirar esse fardo do coração dele e o deixar crescer sem esse horrível sofrimento. Talvez esse seja o meu mais profundo sonho.**_

Morgana parou a pena no pergaminho e por um momento a deixou ficar ali repousando, assim uma pequena mancha de tinta se espalhou pelo pedaço de pergaminho, logo ela utilizou um feitiço rápido e desfez a mancha, porém uma outra ficou, essa ela deixou, ela naquele momento não queria apagar os rastros de suas lágrimas como sempre fazia... Não usaria nenhuma máscara para se proteger.

Continuou mesmo sendo arrebatada por fortes lágrimas...

_**Eu ouvi Donker dizendo a Caleb que tia Vivian e os Zabinis estavam chegando e corri para o meu quarto.**_

_**E agora estou aqui sentada olhando pela janela de meu quarto, enquanto os vejo observando atentamente Vivian construir um enorme castelo de neve com tanta perfeição que ele parece de cristal, reluzindo a luz fraca do sol.**_

Ela desvia sua atenção novamente e vê todos em volta de Vivian, ela sabia que era apenas para deixar Draco e Hermione sozinhos com suas dores nunca curadas que Vivian estava ali, em uma tentativa de que com sua presença Caleb e ela se sentissem melhor, talvez não funcionasse, mas Morgana sabia que Caleb tanto como ela amavam essa atenção que Vivian sempre lhes dava...

_**Caleb quase não consegue piscar de tão atento que está, mas eu sinto que a atenção dele está mais presa a tia Vivian do que na magia que ela realiza, porém por hora eu prefiro não pensar exatamente nesse ponto da história. Até porque é quase impossível para qualquer homem não ficar encantado com a tia Vivian, sua pele branca é tão sedosa que é quase uma ofensa à maioria das demais mortais e seus cabelos uma verdadeira ofensa às demais mortais de tão lindo e negro...**_

Morgana sorriu ao se lembrar de que era com Bella Black que Vivian se parecia, tanto quanto se parecia com Hermione que apenas se diferenciava das duas por ter a pele branca, porém sempre com um tom dourado de sol... e os olhos... Hermione tinha os olhos de Bella, os olhos Blacks e Vivian tinha os dela em um tom verde, com miríades de tom que variavam com seu humor, indo do verde mar ao verde escuro e sombrio...

_**É engraçado, alguns chegam a perguntar se ela é filha de Bellatrix Black quando alguém as vê juntas.**_

_**Agora tia Vivian se afastou dos garotos que começaram uma guerra de neve e se reuniu às duas filhas e ao que parece daqui ensina o feitiço do castelo de neve a elas, movimentando graciosamente a varinha. Eu gostaria de aprender algo com você... Vivian sorriu, Por um momento eu sei que ela me viu aqui na janela, ela me olhou profundamente e eu me senti desnuda frente ao olhar dela. Ela é uma das poucas pessoas capazes de me fazer sentir assim.**_

As duas se olharam, apesar da distância que as separava Morgana quase podia jurar que não existia nenhuma distancia entre elas...

_**Mas ela desviou o olhar de mim, e olhou para a neve aos seus pés, posso ver Selene tocar na mãe e perguntar algo que tia Vivian nega e ela sorri para as filhas e depois olha para mim, pois ela sabe que eu ainda a observo, mas esse sorriso apesar de ser lindo não é como todos os sorrisos dela, ele não chega aos olhos... **_

_**Às vezes eu acho que deve ser doloroso para ela me olhar, e me ter tão perto de si, já que eu sou tão parecida com você.**_

Morgana abriu seu diário e tirou uma fotografia bem antiga e até mesmo um pouco amassada onde uma Moira muito nova abraçava uma Vivian sorridente com um mar azul atrás de si... Elas parecendo somente após um tempo ver que estavam sendo observadas, apenas dão sorrisos lindos tão idênticos que Morgana sorriu apenas por vê-las ali... Felizes em algum ponto do passado, com a mesma idade que ela tinha hoje em dia, ela então se lembrou de Pandora e riu pensando que no futuro seria a foto delas que ela veria, também juntas e sorridentes...

_**Eu me afastei da janela assim que senti outro olhar em mim, um olhar que eu estou tão acostumada a sentir, mas que ultimamente tem me deixado estranhamente perturbada, pois ele me queima.**_

_**E eu sinto minha pele atingir uma tonalidade próxima à cor de meus cabelos.**_

_**Nesse exato momento eu não sinto frio...**_

Morgana passou as mãos pelos cabelos tentando arrumar um fio rebelde não existente...

_**O barulho vindo do jardim diminuiu e eu olhei novamente para fora. Mas agora apenas Yan e Yago estão criando bonecos de neve para lutarem, enquanto Pandora e Selene estão torcendo, tia Vivian está mais distante, e eu vejo que o corpo dela parece tremer, é quando eu vejo que meu padrinho, se encaminha para ela e a abraça.**_

_**É uma cena bela de se ver, quando eles estão juntos, pois são tão diferentes e ao mesmo tempo tão iguais, a pele dela branca envolvida pela pele cor de ébano dele, em um abraço protetor e eu vejo Blaise tremendo também e mesmo que eu não esteja ouvindo ou vendo, eu sinto as lágrimas dela, eu divido a dor dela, tia Vivian é a pessoa depois de mim e de papai que mais sente a sua falta...**_

_**Mas você já deve saber disso não é?**_

_**Ela era a sua melhor amiga, a sua irmã? Não era?**_

_**Eu encontrei há anos atrás seus diários e eu os li...**_

_**Espero que não se sinta chateada, mas eu acabei os dando a tia Vivian, não que eu não os quisesse ter comigo para sempre, mas eu sinto que eu jamais precise relê-los novamente, pois cada palavra sua está gravada em minha alma, cada traço doce de sua caligrafia está impregnado em mim. Eu até mesmo posso ouvir minha mente contar o que você escreveu...**_

_**Mas era aniversário de tia Vivian, e de repente eu percebi que nada a deixaria mais feliz do que ter aqueles diários e algumas das fotos, e então eu a presenteei.**_

_**Nunca vi tia Vivian tão radiante.**_

_**Ela é a madrinha mais doce que você poderia ter escolhido para mim, e eu sinto que tenho que agradecer a você por ter colocado ela em minha vida, pois agora que você se foi, ela no fundo é o meu elo mais forte com você.**_

_**Quantas vezes adormeci com ela me contando as coisas que vocês duas aprontaram na Grécia. E de como vocês eram inseparáveis.**_

_**Não que papai não me fale de você, antes ele ficava muito mais triste quando falava de você, mas ele sempre fez questão de que eu lhe conhecesse, e hoje em dia ele até mesmo ri e se diverte recordando do passado, mas durante muito tempo apenas foi em tia Vivian que eu encontrei fragmentos seus, e até mesmo papai não a conhecia tão bem.**_

_**Sabe que às vezes quando ela briga com o padrinho ela se vira para o céu e diz emburrada que você é a culpada de tudo?**_

_**É claro que quando ela faz as pazes, o que normalmente é pouco tempo depois, ela também agradece a você.**_

_**Afinal se você não tivesse se apaixonado por papai ela não teria conhecido meu padrinho...**_

_**Ela é formidável, como pessoa e como madrinha.**_

Morgana sentiu sua mão começar a tremer e teve que se esforçar para sua letra não sair tremida no pergaminho, estava prestes a desabafar seu maior medo...

_**E essa palavra me leva ao motivo de eu me sentir uma traidora...**_

_**Como manda a tradição dos clãs gregos eu tenho duas madrinhas, Blaise sempre tira sarro das minhas duas madrinhas já que ele diz que faz o trabalho delas duas juntas e ainda é único...**_

_**Eu sei que você não teve tempo de escolher minha segunda madrinha, porém papai escolheu.**_

_**É Hermione como você já deve saber.**_

_**E eu realmente a amo. Depois de tudo o que houve, ela e papai se tornaram a muralha e o forte protetor um do outro.**_

_**Eu cresci com ela...**_

_**É do cheiro dela que eu me lembro com exatidão. E o som da voz dela, é como uma sinfonia para mim, e isso me dói tanto, eu sinto que você pode estar sofrendo por causa disso...**_

_**Durante sete anos, eu vi papai, com a mágoa dentro de si e quando eles finalmente ficaram juntos eu vi Hermione libertar o coração de papai. E me senti realmente feliz.**_

_**Quando eles se casaram foi talvez um dos dias mais felizes de minha vida.**_

_**Para ser sincera, naquele dia eu construí minha família.**_

_**E temo que ela esteja no lugar que era seu.**_

_**Porém...**_

_**Mamãe... Você é insubstituível...**_

_**Eu quero que você saiba disso, que eu posso não me lembrar, eu até mesmo posso gritar o nome de Hermione ou tia Vivian quando eu tenho pesadelos à noite, mas é você que eu carrego dentro de mim, em minha alma...**_

_**E sinto muito, muito a sua falta...**_

_**Então se você está magoada, me perdoe mamãe...**_

_**E me desculpe por esse pergaminho todo manchado de lágrimas, eu queria compartilhar algo feliz com você, mas eu só posso no momento compartilhar meu amor por você, e a falta que eu sinto sua.**_

Agora Morgana já não conseguia mais escrever e se permitiu chorar, até se acalmar novamente... E recomeçar a escrever...

_**Uma vez eu falei sobre isso com tia Vivian, e ela me disse que eu estava enganada, que eu jamais estaria lhe magoando. E isso me consolou. Espero que seja verdade, mãe... Espero mesmo.**_

Ela se levantou e foi até ao espelho tentando se lembrar do feitiço que apagava as marcas de choro e após algum tempo se recordou do feitiço que vira Hermione fazer diversas vezes antes de se casar com seu pai.

_**Eu me levantei e tentei apagar os vestígios de minhas lágrimas, pois eu não vejo mais ninguém no jardim e logo eu sei que ele vai entrar no meu quarto ignorando o aviso de não perturbe na porta.**_

_**Ele realmente consegue ignorar tudo sobre mim às vezes.**_

Morgana sentiu sua face arder...

_**Sei que Hermione ainda está no quarto, e deve estar chorando como papai estava hoje de manhã. **_

_**Porque por mais que eles tentem esconder um do outro, eles ainda sentem muita falta...**_

_**Hermione às vezes fala que Carlinhos, o pai de Caleb era exatamente como Caleb, então eu posso entender o motivo dela o ter amado tão profundamente, e também entendo que ainda exista uma parte dela que o ama, apesar de amar papai, como tem uma parte de papai que ainda a ama completamente.**_

_**Escutei agora um barulho de uma pequena explosão...**_

_**Sei que papai está no laboratório testando poções e se esforçando ao máximo para encontrar algo que destrua a enfermidade de Caleb, ele há anos tem esse brilho determinado no olhar, e eu junto minhas orações às dele para que ele a encontre logo, é doloroso ver Caleb sofrer, quando ele já deu tanto pela paz, ele deu a vida ao lado do pai dele, pela paz, como eu também sinto que acabei dando a vida ao seu lado por essa paz. E se não fosse essa enfermidade, Caleb provavelmente seria o mais forte que conheceria em toda a minha vida, mas essa maldita marca que foi deixada nele ainda no ventre de Hermione o consome e isso me machuca.**_

_**Você deve me entender, eu jamais falei sobre isso com ninguém, ninguém comenta sobre isso...**_

_**Mas Caleb apesar de tudo ainda é o meu forte protetor...**_

Morgana ficou olhando para outra fotografia, essa em uma moldura de destaque em sua escrivaninha, onde ela aparece rodeada de outras crianças e Caleb apesar de não ser o mais alto lhe abraça protetoramente. Ela se perde olhando para cada um daqueles rostos e depois volta para o olhar que a faz ficar paralisada... Mas logo se recupera ao ver que ele abre a porta...

_**Desculpe-me mamãe, eu gostaria de ficar aqui escrevendo tantas outras coisas para ti hoje, mas como eu disse, ele entrou aqui. Queimando-me com seu olhar.**_

_**E me obrigou a descer, eu poderia não descer, eu poderia resistir e brigaríamos por todo o dia, mas hoje eu me sinto cansada, até mesmo para brigar com ele, coisa que me dá um certo prazer, pois eu sei que ele está com sua atenção em mim quando briga comigo...**_

_**Porém por hoje eu não vou brigar e prometi que desceria em minutos, que apenas passaria no quarto de minha mãe... Hermione... Eu terei que ir até ela, não porque eu ache que ela não possa superar a dor que ela sente sozinha hoje, mas porque eu quero estar com ela... E espero que me deixe chama-la de mãe também...**_

_**Porque madrinha é mais a tia Vivian, e você é a minha alma, mamãe...**_

Ela somente naquele momento ouve os passos dele se afastando de sua porta e suspira.

_**Eu quero me despedir de você...**_

_**Eu te amo mamãe...**_

_**E tem uma coisa que eu jamais me esqueci e creio que jamais em hipótese alguma esquecerei...**_

_**Seu perfume...**_

_**Sândalo Branco e rosas vermelhas...**_

_**Eu descerei e sei que quando abrir a porta cruzarei com Caleb que deve estar na porta do laboratório de papai. Ou até mesmo já lá dentro o arrancando de sua dor.**_

_**Talvez tia Vivian esteja realmente certa sobre eu e Caleb.**_

_**Caleb foi o presente que Carlinhos deu a Draco e eu sou o presente que você deu a Hermione...**_

Morgana já estava assinando o pergaminho quando pareceu se lembrar de algo e sorriu com um olhar maroto.

_**Sabe mamãe, bem que você e Carlinhos podiam mexer uns pauzinhos aí em cima, para me ajudar não? Você intercede com a tia Vivian e Carlinhos com Hermione...**_

_**Eu gostaria tanto que Hermione e Vivian fossem mais amigas, não que elas não se gostem, pois como já diz meu padrinho, se você for levar em conta o quanto as duas são diferentes só o fato de não viverem em pé de guerra já é um milagre, tia Vivian se dá muito melhor com Bella e tia Laura, falando em Laura é ela sempre quem fica no meio das discussões de Hermione e Vivian. Bella normalmente se torna neutra. Mas eu gostaria muito que elas fossem grandes amigas, como vocês foram...**_

_**Papai diz que para tia Vivian é muito complicado, e no fundo eu acho que tia Vivian talvez sinta o mesmo dilema que eu sinto...**_

_**E não queira magoá-la...**_

_**Então se você conseguir mexer os pauzinhos eu agradeço.**_

_**Talvez dizendo para ela que o que ela me disse também se aplica a ela, eu não sei... Ou talvez apenas a deixando sentir a sua presença como eu agora sinto a sua perto de mim...**_

Morgana se concentrou e após pensar em algo bom para fazer em troca para sua mãe, não achou nada que não fosse algo que fizesse de bom agrado, então sorriu e escreveu algo que seria realmente um grande sacrifício, para deixar claro para sua mãe o quanto ela estava desejando pela mexida de pauzinhos.

_**E em troca prometo, não azarar por um mês inteiro os gêmeos de Rony Weasley... E você bem sabe como será uma tortura para mim...**_

_**Eu te amo...**_

_**Morgana Drecco Malfoy.**_

Morgana selou o pergaminho e indo até à lareira particular de seu quarto olhou para o fogo que estava em uma tonalidade mais escura de vermelho, sorriu, e deixou o pergaminho queimar lentamente, vendo as fagulhas desaparecerem... Então sentindo o cheiro tão conhecido se sentiu beijada e abraçada...

E levou o raio de sol para o quarto onde Hermione chorava embaixo das cobertas assim como Caleb tirou as trevas do coração de Draco.

**Fim de Dores Tangíveis. ® Vivis Drecco © 5/07/2007.**

**Nota de beta:**

Tu bem sabes o quanto eu gostei desta carta, e a maneira como ela fala do Caleb e da Tia Vivian (curioso o nome dela não?) sem falar da própria mãe é adorável!!!

Tu realmente tens um talento especial para transmitires aquilo que sentes para o papel, eu tb gostava de fazer isso.

Agora fiquei foi na dúvida acerca da idade da Morgana!

Beijos

Ps: te adoro miga

**Nota de Autora:**

Essa carta nasceu em minha mente quase que imediantamente ao fim de Secretus, um carta da pequena Morgana para sua mãe, uma carta, que ela sempre desejou escrever para Moira, e nunca conseguiu por ser doloroso sentir a falta dela. Nessa carta, eu aproveitei para mostrar um pouco de alguns personagens novos, mostrei um pouco da relação Caleb e Morgana, e deles com os respectivos apres de seus pais. Temos também a presença da Vivian Zabini, uma personagem que criei extamente para trazer um pouco da aura de Moira, já que ambas são amigas de infancia... e tive que coloca-la com o Blaise... (aiai).

Mas definitivamente está é uma carta de uma filha pra uma mãe... de quem ela sente suprema falta, de quem por mais que ela sigua em frente a sua vida ela jamais esquecerá...

E para que já esperava, é o começo do ciclo... a Continuação de Secretus, está vindo muito em breve...

Corações Imortais...

**Kisses Vivis Drecco... Mil beijos...**


End file.
